Meeting his mother
by Cibbler
Summary: Hermione grew up in Australia but moved back to England. While doing research at Fernworth castle she cannot resist entering the castle's library. There she meets a guy called Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Everything related to Harry Potter has been created and is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Also: this story is, with permission from that author, based on a part of the story "From the cup of duty" by LadyExcalibur2010. (It is a Twilight AU story. No vamps in it) When I read that particular bit I really really wanted to do a Harry/Hermione version and here it is.

Thanks to Sillimaure for betaing.

There will only be two chapters to this story.

For background information: The Potter family defeated both Grindelwald and later Voldemort. Lilly and James Potter survived to raise Harry and his three siblings in a happy family. Hermione grew up in Australia and is largely unfamiliar with the UK's wizarding community. These different childhoods have also made them somewhat OOC in this story.

Ok, on with the show.

Meeting his mother

"Grandma, please tell us how you met grandpa again," eight-year-old Laury asked her grandmother after she had been tucked into bed.

"But darling I've told you that story a hundred times already," chuckled her grandmother.

"But it is such a lovely story," Laury begged, emphasized by her big brown eyes.

"Please gramma," Laury's six-year-old cousin Lucy asked eagerly too.

How could she possibly refuse these two their favourite story? Especially when they were looking at her like that? Her guests, Italy's ambassador and his family, would just have to wait a little longer.

O0o0O

Hermione looked around with interest. It was truly a beautiful castle and she was enjoying the tour. She wondered if the private area of the huge mansion was as impressive as the public part. The reason she was visiting was work related. At twenty seven she was becoming quite the accomplished writer and she had been commissioned to write a comprehensive history for the town of Farley. This town would celebrate its 1500th anniversary next year and the city council wanted the book as part of the celebrations.

Of course there would have to be a chapter on castle Fernworth. The castle located less then fifteen miles north of Farley and whose masters had always been the towns' patrons. Coincidentally Fernworth castle also held one of the worlds' most renowned private Muggle libraries—something which had always fascinated Hermione. Ever since she had landed her current project, Hermione had tried to get permission to visit it. She had been rather eager to go though the library's treasures. She had applied to the earls of the castle a total of six times to be allowed to visit it but she had not gotten her coveted permission. Nor had they granted her the interview for her book. That one she had only requested nine times. Sometimes persistence just did not pay.

It was exactly like her employers had said. In spite of their close ties with the castle owners, the Potter family had always protected their privacy religiously. She had wondered if the family was connected to the wizarding community's Potters. However she had dismissed that thought. Not only was Potter a common English name, _the_ Potters were like Royalty for Britain's magical population. They were directly responsible for the defeat of the last two dark lords who had terrorized the United Kingdom. The last one being defeated only two decades ago. From what she had learned the Potters practically ruled the Wizengamot and she heard they did a bang up job too. The Pureblood agenda was slowly but surely being driven out of the wizarding world. The thought that they owned this Muggle castle was amusing.

Hermione briefly wondered what her life would have been like if her Squib father had not moved his family to Australia after he realised his only child was magical. He had wanted to spare her from all the maliciousness the Purebloods would inflict on his only daughter. They would surely slap the Mudblood label on her and with that a lot of ugliness would come her way. So they had moved to Australia which had an added bonus for the Granger family. Instead of having to go to a boarding school to learn magic Hermione had been able to attend a day school. Because of this she and her parents had enjoyed a very close family life throughout her school years. They were still close but Hermione had opted to return to England when an excellent opportunity for her coveted writing career presented itself to her two years ago. She had been back in England for nearly four years now but had little contact with its Magical citizens. More coincidental than by choice, her life had turned to focus more and more on non-magical aspects. Aside from some trips to Diagon Alley to satisfy her curiosity about the UK's magical world, she had made few such connections in Brittan.

Hermione caught her drifting thoughts and tried to refocus on the huge fourteenth century painting she had been studying. Wool-gathering was not part of her job description, she thought to herself in amusement. Anyhow in the end she had to content herself with a self guided tour through the castle, with a small booklet serving as her only source of information. The interview requests with the castle owners had not been granted either so this was the only kind of foray into the castle she was going to get. Still it was worth the seven pound entry fee she had paid. The path she had to follow throughout her visit was filled with enough history for her to lose herself in. It also gave her quite a comprehensive education in the castle's history. The person or people who had put everything together for the public knew their stuff.

Hermione continued on her path through ancient paintings, sculptures, furniture and more. Too much to name really. No matter how much she loved her adopted country Australia, they just did not have the same history that England offered. Of course in Australia she was not required to wear an umbrella all the time. History for rain—she was of two mind whether the trade off had been worth it.

Grinning further at her own thoughts Hermione suddenly stopped. There, on her right was a door arch which gave an unobstructed view to, for her, a very tantalizing place. She was suddenly filled with excitement. There in front of her was the fabled Fernworth library and the only thing stopping her from immediately stepping inside it was a red rope which clearly indicated it was off limits to the public. Disappointment hit her more strongly than when she had received the letters which had politely refused her access to this very place. Taking a good look at the many books in her line of vision she turned to leave.

Only to turn right back and take a good look at her surroundings. There was absolutely no one in sight. Hermione could not believe she was contemplating what she was. Her friends from Queensland's wizarding school would be dropping their jaws when they realised she was even considering going in there and thus breaking rules, right before they would burst out in laughter. However she was not only considering it, she was actually doing it. She could not resist the temptation and nobody would be hurt by her taking a quick peak. After all she was not stealing anything and what possible harm could there be if she looked?

She looked around again. Still nobody in sight. Just a quick, quick peak….

In spite of her best intentions to remain alert, as well as keeping the quick look exactly that, _quick_, she forgot all about that when she could not resist taking a look at a few of the library's treasures. She lost herself in the old books and did not notice when she had gotten company.

What finally jumped her back to awareness was someone taking a book from one of the many shelves which she noticed from the corner of her eyes. Well aware of the fact she was not supposed to be there, she did not know what to do.

"Tom Jones. I think I actually read that at one point."

Flustered she turned to the man who had spoken to her and who was regarding her with obvious amusement. At least that conclusion was easy to draw, judging from the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his green eyes. For some reason those eyes looked familiar but she had trouble remembering where she had seen them before.

The eyes aside, there was something about the man that made Hermione throw caution in the wind without even realising it. Besides, trying to run and hide would be kind of futile now. Much better to ignore the fact that she was not supposed to be there.

"It is a lovely book, isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen a first edition before."

"I wouldn't know about lovely. It was required reading for me in those days and everything which was required was automatically considered a chore. Back then I much preferred to spend my time otherwise," was the amused reply from the handsome guy. Tall, messy black hair, well muscled and dressed to impress, as her mum would have said. Confidence seemed to ooze out of him yet there was gentleness about him as well.

"Of course now that I have my adult responsibilities, I've learned a good book can be a good escape. Something to take my mind of things," he continued.

Hermione chuckled in return. "Reading can be a very nice escape can't it? I think I must have spent years of my life lost in worlds created by writers. Were you looking for something to read then?"

"Truth be told, I was just looking for an excuse to delay facing my mother. She has summoned me here. Apparently I have been absent for too long."

"Your mother works here?" Hermione asked curiously.

His green eyes were shining with amusement again. "Yes, I guess you could say she has worked here for quite some years."

"It must be lovely to work here. All the history and this library…"

"I guess it is." He seemed to shrug it off and Hermione let it drop. Turning to a different subject they fell into an easy conversation about the castle. Without realising it, half an hour quickly passed. Silence finally fell between them but it was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. Curiosity took hold of Hermione and before she realised what she was asking she asked. "Do you often feel the need to hide from your mother?"

He laughed. "No, but it invariably begins with her asking when I'm going to bring home a nice girl. You know, get married, settle down. _Give her some grandbabies._"

"Oh, I know what you mean." Hermione grimaced in sympathy. "I was talking to my mother on the phone the other night and she enquired about my love life only eight times. I am beginning to think it is a crime to enjoy my single status."

"In their eyes it probably is but I just don't want to get married to any woman. I want the same thing my parents have with each other and I'm not willing to settle for anything less. I don't think mother understands how rare what she and dad have is."

"I think I know exactly what you mean and there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself while searching for that perfect person either. Not everyone you meet is a potential spouse. Sometimes a little fun is all people are looking for."

"Glad someone is at the same page as me. Hey, while we're on the subject of mothers, I don't suppose you'd be willing to join me in my visit to my mother. It would give me a reprieve if I actually introduced a lovely looking lady to her." He gave her a lop-sided grin while he looked at her expectantly.

Hermione let out a hearty laugh. "You want to take me to your mother? I don't even know your name."

"Well, let me rectify that omission. My name is Harry."

Hermione shook the hand he held out for her to shake and with quasi-formality replied. "Hermione, pleased to meet you Harry."

"Likewise." Releasing her hand he gallantly held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Hermione looked at his extended arm. Looks _and_ manners. It was almost a pity that this would only be a one time and pretend introduction. At least it would be a fun story to tell her friends. Hooking her own arm into his she gave him a grin of her own. "Let's."

Harry led her through long hallways and corridors of the private section of the castle and Hermione looked around with interest. When she noticed the moving paintings on the walls she would have stopped right then and there but Harry continued to pull her forward.

"You're wizards?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you know? You would not have been able to see the library entrance, let alone enter it uninvited, if you weren't magical."

Hermione's face turned red as she mumbled. "You know about that, huh?"

That smirk was back on his face as he answered. "Of course, nothing goes unnoticed at Fernworth. There have been eyes and ears focused on you from the moment you entered."

If Hermione was not so distracted and flustered by this revelation she would not have missed the next few paintings which depicted several of the previous Earls. All of them shared a striking resemblance to the man pulling her forward. Maybe she would also have seen the looks of approval the long dead earls were throwing their way.

"Don't worry about it. Ok, here we are." And Hermione had no further opportunity to ask why he had not had her arrested for trespassing or at the very least had her thrown out. Harry threw the big oak door open and pulled her inside after him.

A striking middle aged woman and a younger copy of that woman immediately turned their attention to them. "Why Harry, how pleasant of you to barge in," the elder woman's tone was chastening, before her green, startled, eyes settled on Hermione. She got up from the sofa she had been sitting on holding out her hand to Hermione.

Like with her son there was something vaguely familiar about the woman. She had seen her face before. And then she remembered. A few years ago Lilly Potter and her family had visited Australia. The wizarding papers in Australia had been filled with pictures of the famous and influential family. She recalled her earlier thoughts about wizarding royalty. Merlin, what was she doing _here?_ What was she doing meeting Lilly Potter dressed in her jeans, her comfortable but too large sweater and her hiking boots? Hermione started to panic, but Harry, who had noticed and recognised her budding panic, squeezed her hand, calming her slightly. However it did not dispel the thought that just maybe she had somehow portkeyed to an alternate universe.

Wait a second if this was Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and she was Harry's mother then…

She left that thought unfinished as Lady Potter smiled at her before she looked at her son. She looked at Hermione again and her smile grew wider.

_Uh oh_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me. Just having some fanficfun.

This chapter has not been betaed.

Strictly written for a bit of fun and enjoyment so the reactions are probably a bit ooc at time. At least from how I usually perceive the characters.

Meeting his mother

Oo0oO

Hermione was seriously starting to wonder if getting kicked out of the castle for trespassing or even being arrested for that offence would not have been preferable. Throwing Harry a look which simply demanded for him to get her out of this situation.

Which he did. Sort of…

Kind of…

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Hermione. Hermione, my mother, Lilly Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Lilly, dear, and I must say the pleasure is mine." Again the look she threw in her direction seemed to indicate more than Hermione was comfortable with. It did not help that Harry was still holding her arm and she quickly tried, unobtrusively, to put some distance between the two of them. He seemed rather reluctant to let her though and all subtlety was lost when she used more force than she would have liked. Her action was not lost on anyone.

Hermione felt her face heat up as when Harry pretended to pout and Lilly's eyes twinkled in affectionate amusement at her sons actions. Somehow Hermione believed her action had proved to solidify Lilly Potter's thoughts on the subject. A suspicion further supported by the fact Lilly Potter put her right arm around her guest and led her further into the room-inviting her to sit. Hermione was not too surprised when Harry sat right next to her.

A younger version of Lilly Potter was sitting in a big comfortable chair, her legs folded under her, intently reading a book. She was either so lost in her reading that she did not notice she had company or she simply did not care. Either way Hermione was glad she did not have to deal with another 'eager' Potter.

"This charming lady is Jasmine." Harry made a half hearted introduction. His annoyance with her was rather obvious.

Her disinterested glance told Hermione she was not as involved with her reading as she pretended to be. Not that it was any of her business. No, her only business was on the subject of how to get out of there without alienating the most influential family in wizarding Britain.

The younger version of Lilly Potter looked up from her reading with disdain and mumbled something that sounded like. "Pleasure I'm sure."

Hermione noticed Lilly's irritation clearly and Harry looked at her with rolling eyes but nothing was said. Obviously this was not unusual behaviour for Jasmine, Hermione concluded idly as they were all sitting down.

"You are Hermione Granger aren't you? _The_ Hermione Granger!" Jasmine's outburst took her family by surprise just as much as their guest.

"Ehm, yes?" She asked more then comfirmed-looking completely bewildered at the Potter girl. Sure she was, somewhat, making a name for herself as a writer in the Muggle world but surely nothing to warrant such a reaction?

The mystery was quickly solved as Jasmine Potter gushed. "You were the one responsible for the new laws protecting house elves! England adopted the Australian laws which you initiated while you were still at school."

"Oh." Was Hermione's surprised and eloquent reaction. House elves had been her project during her fourth year and because she had the 'right' friends at the time S.P.E.W –ugh, what had she been thinking when she thought up that name- had taken of like a rocket. She had been so proud but no elves ever took liberty of their new rights. And as they later explained to her they loved their work-lived for it in fact and over the whole they were happy. In the end it had all felt like a big waste of time. It had been years since she last thought about it.

"You never told me about that." Harry's voice had a teasing quality to it but she also detected a hint of admiration.

"You're dating her and you did not know this?" Jasmine asked her brother, her tone making it clear what an idiot she thought him to be.

"I'm sorry sis but it is not a subject that's come up." It was clear to Hermione that he was not bothered by his sister's ire.

"Please don't tell me you've bored her with Quiditch Harry." Groaned the youngest Potter present.

Throwing a wink in Hermione's direction Harry answered his sister. "Don't worry sis, I haven't _bored_ her with anything. Right Hermione?"

It was the way he looked at her. The teasing that almost made her wish she _was_ his girlfriend. Merlin those eyes and that grin… whowa Granger don't be going there. So after collecting herself again she wryly said. "No, we haven't once discussed Quiditch."

Harry smoothly interjected. "Our discussion ran more along the line of mothers and literature."

Seeing the incredulous look on his sister's face Harry and Hermione were saved from further Quiditch talk by the arrival of even more Potters. Two cute five or six year old Potters –Hermione suspected they were twins – and a middle aged man who Hermione believed to be Harry's father entered the room. Harry was a clear, albeit younger, copy of the man. Only his eyes were a different colour.

As Hermione contemplated this and was starting to wonder just how many Potters there were James Potter cheerfully asked. "What's this I hear about mothers?"

Spotting his oldest son he continued warmly but also with a hint of rebuke. "Harry my son, how nice of you to join us."

Harry had the grace to look slightly ashamed. Hermione concluded he must not visit his parents that often. A shame really because despite her own current discomfort she could easily see the good relationship between the parents and their children. At that moment James seemed to notice her and Hermione braced herself.

"Well hello, and who might you be." James Potter asked her with honest interest. Harry started to introduce her but to the surprise of all it was Jasmine who enthusiastically said. "Dad, this is _Hermione Granger_, she came up with the house elf laws-remember I told you about that."

"Ah, you're a friend of Jasmine's then?" James concluded while holding out his hand for Hermione to shake.

"Actually dear," Lilly interjected, again with that pleased smile on her face, "Hermione is Harry's _friend._" The smile was immediately mirrored by her husband and Hermione's wanted to sink through the floor.

"Is she now? Well, it is lovely indeed…" However before he could finish whatever he was going to say Harry finally came to her aide. Probably spurred on by the two youngest Potters who had been quietly demanding they too were introduced. "Hermione, meet team J. Jake and Jenny my youngest siblings. As you may have guessed they are fraternal twins."

Eager to avoid further talk with Harry's parents and their insinuations Hermione focused her attention on the twins. "Hello guys, I'm Hermione."

It was really cute how solemnly both kids shook her hand and introduced themselves. You could always count on children to divert attention from uncomfortable subjects.

"Are you Harry's girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

Unless of course they were Potters meeting Hermione Granger for the first time.

Harry kneeled down next to his little sister whispering as if he was conspiring with her but loud enough so everyone could hear and winking at her again. "Well, Hermione is a girl who is a friend but give me a bit of time and she will be my girlfriend."

_Say what?_ Surely she misheard…

"Then you have to buy her flowers. Daddy said if you give a girl flowers she is your girlfriend." Jake said with conviction before eagerly asking Hermione. "What flowers do you like?"

Hermione had reached the point where she no longer bothered to hide her reaction and decided to give in to her urge to run and she started to walk towards the door. "Uhm, all kinds. Uhm, its been lovely meeting you all, but I've got to go."

"You're not staying for diner?" Lilly asked with obvious disappointment. "You're more then welcome too."

"No, that is very kind of you but I've got…" What did she have to do? Her usual brilliant mind came up blank and was not aided by the fact that Harry was suddenly standing at her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Actually, I'm taking Hermione out for dinner and…"

_He was?_

"… and she wanted to go change before that but she was kind enough to come and meet you mum."

_What?_

This seemed to please the Potter matriarch. "Of course, of course, Hermione it was lovely to meet you and I hope we get to see you again soon. In fact I'm sure we will." Before Hermione could make her escape the older witch stepped forward and hugged her before hugging her son. "Harry, take good care of this one. I've got a good feeling about her."

Oo0oO

After finally making her escape from the assembled Potters – sans Harry with whom she was now standing near the place where they had first met. Usually being in a library would calm Hermione down but right then she released her ire on Harry _effing_ Potter.

"What the heck was that?" she managed to keep from screaming but her message uttered through gritted teeth clearly showed her frazzled emotions.

With a sheepish grin Harry offered an apology. "I'm sorry. I knew she was eager for me to find a partner but I honestly had not expected this." A brief moment of quiet before a boyish grin appeared on his face. "So where can I pick you up and does six o'clock sound okay? That would give you a little over two hours."

Now she was faced with only one Potter she was not as easily thrown for a loop but she still had to ask. "What are you talking about? We aren't really dating."

Harry's grin disappeared. "No, but I would really like too."

It was not that she would mind. In spite of her unorthodox _introduction_ to his family she really liked what she had seen of Harry Potter so far. But why would a guy like him possible want to date someone like her? Bewilderment took hold of her again and he must have noticed. For the first time since they met he seemed nervous too.

"You know why my parents were so pleased to meet you?"

"Because you never brought a girl home before?" Hermione guessed.

"Yes, but it is more then that. Look what I'm about to say may sound crazy but please hear me out."

Harry looked really cute as he nervously pulled his hand through his messy black hair and she nodded for him to continue.

"When my dad saw my mother for the first time he knew she was it for him. He was eleven at the time. When my grandfather met my grandmother Emily for the first time when he was fourteen he never even looked at another woman again. There are countless stories like this in the Potter family. It is something in our lineage that when we meet the person we are meant to be with we _know._"

Hermione listened to the green eyed wizard in astonishment. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I thought I would be the exception to the rule. I mean I'm twenty six and all the other Potters were so young, teenagers really, when they noticed their life partners but when I saw you standing in our library I knew. I cannot explain it any other way - I just knew. Something my family caught on too the moment we saw them just now. That is why they responded like they did-so strong."

He was saying what she thought he was saying. Hermione felt that even though the word flabbergasted was American in origin it was highly appropriate for this English situation. "Wow, I don't know what to say, this is a lot to take in."

"Say you'll let me take you out tonight. Give me a chance? I promise you won't ever regret it."

He was looking at her with hopeful longing and an eagerness she had never seen directed at her. Really-who could say no to that?

Oo0oO

As Hermione finished her granddaughter's bed time story she noticed her six-year-old granddaughter Lucy had fallen asleep. The slightly older Laury however was listening to her gran's story with bated breath even though she had heard the story quite a few times already.

"And you went on a date with papa Harry." Laury finished the tale with satisfaction when she became aware her gran had stopped talking.

"Yes we did." Hermione confirmed, looking at her grandchild with fondness.

"And you lived happily ever after." Laury giggled at her own words and Hermione could not help but join her.

"Gran, how did grandpa meet your parents?"

"You know what. Ask grandpapa to tell you tomorrow. He loves to tell that story. You need to go to sleep now."

As she tucked Laury in for the last time that night her thoughts went to her husband. Unaware of the smile that appeared on her face she thought back on her life with Harry. They had lived a rather blessed life together-they still did. After so many years together they had quite a few stories accumulated for their grandchildren. Some bad but mostly good and she knew Harry would love to tell all of them to his grandkids. Especially the one of meeting her father.

Fini.


End file.
